User blog:ClariS/Nalis, the Scarlet Cardinal
Introduction Hello fellow summoner. This here is my AP Assassin champion whose gameplay is based on harassing enemy from afar and applying stacks before diving in and securing a kill with huge nukes. She has no escape move unless she gets a kill, so players needs to know when to jump in. Being an assassin, I try to create a rather squishy champion who is meant to be in the middle of teamfights for very brief moments before retreating, only to enter the fray when the time arises. In terms of lanning phase, she works best as either a top laner or mid lander due to her great harass range. She should only engage direct fights after applying her personal debuff as it will greatly help her burst. She will suffer greatly in the jungle since she has no built in sustain, but should be possible with some help. The theme of this champion is Red. I don't know why, but the picture compels me to make the theme red. I hope you enjoy it. Stats Note: Movement speed has been set to 350 because all champions in season 3 will have their movement speed boosted by 25. Abilities of the target's missing health. Maximum stack at 4. }} Nalis sends out 3 pulsing energy forward in an arc, damaging enemies they pass through and slowing them for 1.25 seconds. *'Missile Speed:' 1500 *'Cone Angle:' 60 degrees |leveling= |cooldown= 4 |range= 1250 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Nalis shields herself for 1.5 seconds, blocking the next enemy spell that hits her. If Nalis blocks a spell, she she may cast this ability again within 5 seconds before going on cooldown, dealing magic damage to her target and reducing their magic resistance for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} After channeling for 1.5 seconds, Nalis performs two quick dash in succession, dealing magic damage to enemy units she passes. In addition, she creates an energy wall along the path she travels that prevents enemy champions from running away from her for 4 seconds. Enemy champions may cross the wall while running towards her. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} If Nalis gains a kill, she instantly stealth for 4 seconds or until her next attack or ability cast. While stealth, she gains bonus movement speed. |description2= Nalis deals immense magic damage an enemy champion and stuns them for 0.75 seconds. This ability consumes all the Crimson debuff, increasing the stun duration by 0.25 for each Crimson debuff consumed, and then reapplies the Crimson debuff. If the target dies within 1.5 seconds after using this ability, Nalis will stealth, even if she acquires an assist. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= 325 }} Change Log None= |-| Update 1= Crimson Scarlet (Q) * Missile Speed increase to 1500 from 1400 * Cone Angle decrease to 60 from 65 Ruby State (E) * Dash Range decrease to 475 from 500 * Channel Time decrease to 1.25 from 1.5 * Champion's may dash through the wall while retreating now Fateful Embrace ® * Damage decrease to from * Now applies Crimson Debuff instead of max at all ranks * Cooldown increase to from * AoE Knockback change to 375 from |-| Update 2= True Red (Innate Passive) * Movement Speed increase to 25% from 20% * Damage Reduction increase to 25% from 20% Ruby State (E) * Ability Power Scaling decrease to 0.35 from 0.4 Fateful Embrace ® * Damage decrease to from * Base Stun Duration decrease to 0.75 from 1 |-| Update 3= Crimson Scarlet (Q) * Missing Health Damage increase to from * Cost increase to from White Veil (W) * Magic Penetration increase to from * Cooldown Reduction decrease to 4 from 5 * Cost increase to 50 from 40 Ruby State (E) * Cooldown change to from Fateful Embrace ® * Knock Back removed * Added Effect, grants her passive ability if she gains an assist within a duration after using this ability. |-| Update 4 (Rework)= True Red * Now has Crimson Scarlet's old passive Crimson Scarlet (Q) * Cooldown decrease to 4 from 5 * Damage decrease to frpm ** Ability Power scaling decrease to 0.3 from 0.35 * Slow Duration decrease to 1 from 1.25 White Veil (W) * Shield Duration increase to 1.5 from 1.25 * New Secondary Affect, recastable to deal magic damage at range Ruby State (E) * Channel Time increase to 1.5 from 1.25 * Range increase to 550 from 475 * Damage decrease to from ** Ability Power scaling decrease to 0.25 from 0.3 Fateful Embrace ® * Now has True Red old passive * Damage decrease to from ** Ability Power scaling decrease to 0.9 from 1.0 Other things * Lore re-worked to match kit Lore Claris Nalis Splash Art.jpg|The original. Support: http://kayakux.deviantart.com/# ClariS Nalis Before.jpg|What she looked like before she became one with the suit. Yes, she's an assassin. ClariS Nalis Blue Black Armor.jpg|Just another suit of armor she could possibly wear. Clearly this isn't Dead Space. When war began to break out in Runeterra and lasted for decades, Nalis and a magician known as Black Rose sought for the end of the wars. With Black Rose intelligence and Nalis swift skills, the two began to influence the world closer to peace. But after years of fighting against the war, Nalis began to became suspicious of her close friend true intentions as he began to gain political power. Before she could confirm her suspicious, she was betrayed by Black Rose. She would have died but Black Rose kept her alive through a biomechanical suit of armor he had constructed as he could not afford to lose such a powerful asset during war times. The suit was to follow the orders of its master and used Nalis endowed strength to cause destruction and fuel the wars in his favor. Black Rose collected his power through the monster he had created known as the Scarlet Cardinal, but when he thought he would become the ruler of Runeterra, the Scarlet Cardinal turn against him. Unknowing to him, Nalis had managed to regain control and with the last of her strength, she sacrificed her body to take him out. Century later, her body has been retrieved and revived by the League of Legends in order show her dominance on the field, but Nalis fights only to keep the people from falling under the wrongs hand. Even with her body still not in 100% functional, Nalis is still more than a challenge against any opponent. Build Because she is an assassin, her build will heavily favor stacking AP and Magic Penetration/Reduction. This means items she will prefer (for season 3) are: * or * * * * * Poll So unlike most polls I read, I'm going to try to find what people don't like the most, if there is anything you don't like and please comment and explain more. If not, please feel free to pick that you like the entire kit. Do you have a problem with any of the abilities? True Red (Innate Passive) Crimson Scarlet (Q) White Veil (W) Ruby State (E) Fateful Embrace (R - Ultimate) No Problem with the Kit Closing Statement Thank you for taking your time and reading my custom champion. I know full well that a champion like this will never exist, but I just enjoy doing like this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave any thoughts, opinions, or improvements I can make. Thank you again . P.S. If anyone here wants to know, here's a link to get the template for custom champions: Custom Champion Category:Custom champions